


Before I Sleep

by XpeterparkerX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpeterparkerX/pseuds/XpeterparkerX
Summary: The Peter likes singing AU no one asked for





	Before I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will be the Avengers, or Tony hearing Peter's music/singing

Before I Sleep

“The woods are lovely, dark and deep,  
But I have promises to keep,  
And miles to go before I sleep,  
And miles to go before I sleep.”  
-Robert Frost 

It starts with a child. 

Messy haired, and bright-eyed, he is fantasist. At only seven years old he finds passion in his life where he feels most stable- music. Poetry, words, rhythms, harmonies, melodies, bars, notes, and cadences. Music, he finds, is reliable and easy to express, to read. People, he soon learns, are not. 

So he takes tunes and adds words and changes them to create art, music. 

In the eyes of a child not yet old enough to know any better, the world is good and pure. He is in love with the world. In love with the music that stretches across it. 

One day, he will change it. One day, everyone will hear his voice.

___________________________

It starts with a promise. A decision. 

Sing, sing, sing, write, write, write. 

Thats all he has to do. Simple and effective. Life is what people fight for. But he fights for music. He fights for his voice to be heard, when others can not be. And even when everyone doubts him, he keeps going. His voice will be heard.

Sing, sing, sing, write, write, write.

It’s the easiest thing he’s ever done, it comes naturally. But yet, its also the hardest. 

____________________________

He makes mistakes, its evident. He’s hurt, by people. Because people, he recalls, are hard to read, but music is not. Music is strong, and beautiful, clear and precise. So he writes, he creates. Note after note, melody after melody, word after word. Because people, he’s learned, are jealous. People hate him, then they love him. People raise their voice, but fall silent once again. They are scared of what they don’t understand.

And no one understands. But, thats fine. He knows, he will be heard.

— - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

For Peter, singing is an escape, a way to simply forget about all the negative things in his live, and focus in depicting emotions through music. So when he was a child the singing started, and continued to now. 

It’s not that Peter is embarrassed about his music, he just isn’t sure what the Avengers would think about it, which is why he has not mentioned his passion yet. 

So when Tony overhears Peter singing and playing piano one night in the compound, to say he was surprised was an understatement. And Peter? Well, Peter doesn’t really know how to respond.


End file.
